Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever and a bit of a yaoi story
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Dr. Rockwell, Donatello and Rebecca Irwin story

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 1 of 10: Top 10 reasons why I wrote a sequel to my other story...

Okay as I said, these are my top 10 reasons why I wrote this sequel story... Reason #1 is... Well I felt like adding a bit of yaoi to my story.. Reason #2 is... I wanted to show a bit of drama. Reason #3 is... I wanted to write another story about me and Dr. Rockwell. Reason #4 is... I really didn't show Donatello much in the last story. Reason #5 is... Well I want more followers... Reason #6 is... I really liked writing the other story. Reason #7 is... I didn't tell you all why I became a fan of TMNT 2012. Reason #8 is... I wanted to tell you all what I like the most Dr. Rockwell. Reason #9 is... I want to give you all more ACTION in this story. And reason #10 is... I need to tell you all why I don't love Topher anymore...

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 is next 


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Donatello, Dr. Rockwell and Rebecca Irwin story

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 2 of 10: Why I became a fan of TMNT 2012

Alright this chapter will tell you why I became a fan of TMNT 2012. Alright well the first episode I ever watched was "The Pulverizer", which it was hilarious. I kept watching the show from then on. My favorite episodes are "Battle for New York part 1", "Clash of the Mutanimals", "The Pulverizer", "Metalhead", "Monkey Brains", "The Pulverizer Returns", "Anillation Earth Part 2", "Dinosaurs Seen in the Sewers", "Turtle Temper", "Metalhead Rewired" and "Invasion part 1". My favorite characters are, Michelangelo, Pulverizer, Donatello, Metalhead, Leatherhead and Dr. Rockwell. I love the show so much.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next 


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Donatello, Dr. Rockwell and Rebecca Irwin story

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 3 of 10: What I love the most Dr. Rockwell

Well here are all the things I love about Dr. Rockwell. I love how he's a true hero, he risked his own life to save the turtles, April and Casey. I love how nice he is, he may insult Donatello, but he's just intimidated about how Donatello's as smart as he is, and yet Donatello's only 16, and Rockwell's at least in his 30's or 40's. I also love how smart he is, he's way smarter than Donatello, and way smarter than Falco. I love how he has psychic powers, he's so hot when he uses them too. I also love how handsome he is, he's my prince charming! But what I love the most about him is, his sense of humor, he says and does some of the funniest things, like for instance when he slapped Pigeon Pete after he was acting insane, or when said "WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! A REPTILIAN BRAIN DUE TO EVOLUTIONARY THROW-BACK I-" those were hilarious scenes.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 is next 


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Donatello, Dr. Rockwell and Rebecca Irwin story

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 4 of 10: After the final chapter of my other story

My TMNT 2012 self and the turtles, Leatherhead, Slash, Rockwell, Casey, Pigeon Pete and April were at the lair. April was talking to Donatello when Casey came over and said, "Hey Red... Oh hi Don." April and Casey head off and Donatello walks over to Rockwell and smiles and says, "So Doc, what you been up to?" Rockwell smiles and says, "Oh not much besides me and Rebecca are now together. What about you?" Donatello says, "Oh nothing really, besides I... Nevermind it's nothing!" Rockwell looks at Donatello and says, "What? Is something the matter?" April walks over and says, "Sorry 'bout that Donnie, Casey needed me to see him do a slap shot. So what were we talking about?" Donatello says, "Oh yeah, we were talking about how we were going to go over to your place." April says, "Oh right, so you ready to go, Donnie?" Donatello says "Ready as I'll ever be!"

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 is next 


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Donatello, Dr. Rockwell and Rebecca Irwin story

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 5 of 10: The next day is trouble

The next morning, my TMNT 2012 self exits her apartment, once she is on the street, Rockwell walks up to her and kisses her, she kisses him back. once they depart, Rockwell says, "So, how'd you sleep, my love?" She says, "Wonderfully, I dreamt about you the whole night." He smiles and says, "Same here my love, and actually at midnight I levitated you to my bed, and then at 5 AM I levitated you back to your bed." She is a bit surprised by this but she smiles and says, "So that's why I felt like I was floating on air last night." After a few minutes they reach the lair, once they get there, my TMNT 2012 goes over to Leonardo and talks to him. Donatello goes over to Rockwell and says, "Hey Rockwell, so uh can I tell you something?" Rockwell says, "Yes, but is it what we were going through last night?" Donatello nods and says, "Yeah..." Rockwell says, "Well spit it out, my dear boy." Donatello sighs and says, "I know you're with Rebecca, Rockwell... But I love you, I have loved you ever since I met you when we were trying to save New York from the Kraang.. I know you insult me and I insult you. And you know I feel bad for when I made you mad." Rockwell is surprised but he says, "My dear boy, I kinda knew this was coming... I knew one day you'd say you love me.. But I didn't know if it be today or later... Also I don't want to leave Rebecca, so we-" Donatello kisses Rockwell, my TMNT 2012 self sees this, and she thinks Rockwell was kissing Donatello back, so she cries.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 is next 


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Donatello, Dr. Rockwell and Rebecca Irwin

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 6 of 10: Lucky break for Rockwell. But not Donatello.

Rockwell pushes Donatello away and says, "If you'd have let me finish, I'd say that we can't get together, I'm sorry I love Re-" He sees that my TMNT 2012 self was crying and he says, "Oh no! She must've thought I kissed you back... You're a freaking jerk, Donatello!" Rockwell goes over to her and says, "Rebecca, I didn't kiss Donatello back, I hate him! Please believe me! Please! I love you and only you! I would never leave you, or betray you! I want you to be my wife one day. I want us to have a family, and a house and life together." She sniffs and says, "Alright. I believe you, I guess I over-reacted..." Rockwell tilts her chin up and says before kissing her, "I will always love you, and no one else." She kisses him back, Donatello sighs and says to himself, "I'll get him to be mine! If it's the last thing I do!"

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7 is next 


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Donatello, Dr. Rockwell and Rebecca Irwin story

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 7 of 10: Donatello's plan part 1

Donatello's in his lab working on a plan, just like the one he made for him and April, but this time it's for him and Rockwell, when Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo enter, and Leonardo says, "Whatcha working on, Donnie?" Donatello is startled a bit and he then says, "Making a master plan to make Rockwell mine!" Raphael then says, "But ain't he with Rebecca, dude? And don't you like April?" Donatello says, "He may have Rebecca, but he'll be mine before you know it, and April told me last night she likes Casey, and they're dating, so now Rockwell will be mine!" Michelangelo says, "Dude, you're stubborn, you know that, right?" Raphael smacks Michelangelo and says, "You're stubborn too, Mikey!" Leonardo says, "Donnie, just give it a rest, you got more to look forward to in life other than Rockwell being your lover! Just get over it! Besides I heard that Pulverizer is back!" Donatello says, "Seriously?!" He then runs off, and Raphael says, "Let's tell Rockwell about this plan! He'll need t-" Donatello yells, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ROCKWELL OR REBECCA!" My TMNT 2012 self looks at Donatello and says, "Tell me what?" Rockwell looks at Donatello and says, "Yeah tell us what?"

End of chapter 7

Chapter 8 is next 


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Donatello, Dr. Rockwell and Rebecca Irwin story

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 8 of 10: Donatello's plan part 2

Donatello says, "Uh nothing..." Raphael exits Donatello's lab with the plan in his hand and hands it to Rockwell, who looks at it and says, "YOU WERE MAKING A PLAN TO GET ME AWAY FROM REBECCA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Donatello says, "Raph! What the heck! Why would you do that?!" Rockwell begins punching Donatello, who kicked Rockwell, and said, "Doc! Please! I love you! Please! Love me back!" Rockwell says, "Why the heck would I love you?! You are jerk! You want me but don't care about Rebecca! So screw you!" My TMNT 2012 self slaps Donatello says, "I'll never freaking trust you again, Donatello! Raph, Mikey and Leo I still trust you though!" Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo nod and say, "Thanks, Rebecca."

End of chapter 8

Chapter 9 is next 


	9. Chapter 9

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Donatello, Dr. Rockwell and Rebecca Irwin

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 9 of 10: Donatello learns his lesson...somewhat

After a few minutes Donatello is hurt badly and he says out of breath, "St-stop! I learned my le-le-lesson! Ple-pl-pl-pl-pl-please st-sto-stop! I'm so-so-sorry!" Rockwell says, "Alright, but if you kiss me, hold my hand, or make another plan to get me away from Rebecca, I'm gonna kill you! Got it?" Donatello nods and says, "I got it, Doc." My TMNT 2012 self, Raphael, Rockwell, Leonardo and Michelangelo leave Donatello, who says to himself, "I guess I'll go back to trying to get April to be mine..." He then heads into his lab and starts making a plan to get April to get away from Casey and with him.

End of chapter 9

Chapter 10 is next 


	10. Chapter 10

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 and/or real life story

A Donatello, Dr. Rockwell and Rebecca Irwin story

A sequel to a deadly crush leads to love lasting forever and ever

Donatello's gay and tries to steal Rockwell from my TMNT 2012 self

Chapter 10 of 10: Rockwell learns that he wants to date Donatello as well as my TMNT 2012 self

Rockwell looks at my TMNT 2012 self and says, "I don't know what's up with my heart but it's tell me to love Donatello... But I still want to stay with you... Maybe can I date you and Donatello?" She says, "Sure if it'll make you happy then sure.." He smiles and says, "Thanks, my love." She says, "You're welcome." He then heads to Donatello's lab and says, "Hey Donatello, I know you love me, and well my heart wants me to love you too, but I'm still going to be with Rebecca, but would you like to go out with me?" Donatello smiles and says, "Of course, Rockwell!" Rockwell smiles, Donatello walks over to him, tilts his chin up and says before kissing him, "I'm glad you love me too." Rockwell kisses him back.

The end... Or is it? 


End file.
